The Best Daddy Ever
by white-cherry-blossom-93
Summary: sequel to The Best Assistant Ever. Sakura is pregnant, and she and Neji are getting ready for the babies to come.


**Hey guys, I'm back. When I wrote the best assistant ever, I had received a review from one reader asking for a sequel. Well here it is. This will just be a one-shot.**

The wedding was beautiful. Neji stood at the end of the aisle, looking as handsome as ever.

"_More like sex on a stick"_ Inner piped in.

"I couldn't agree with you more. I can't wait for the honeymoon." I replied back.

I watched as Hinata walked down the aisle alongside Naurto. Hinata was my maid of honor and the best one I could ever ask for. She helped me with everything. She helped my get the venue, pick the flowers, get the caterers, and pick out the perfect dress. We found a beautiful floor length gown made of snow white silk and lace. It had a sweet heart cut and a very low back. We also had it slightly custom made to accommodate my slightly rounded belly. I couldn't be happier than I am now.

_**End Flashback**_

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Hey Neji-kun. Where is everyone?" I asked softly. Neji was slouched over his desk staring intently at some documents. His head shot up at my entrance.

"Hey. How are you? How did the ultra sound go? I'm sorry I didn't get to go. What did the do-"

"Neji-kun, slow down. I can only answer one question at a time. Now you only ramble when you skirt around what you really want to ask something." I said while walking closer and sitting on the edge of his desk.

"I. *sigh* I know I said that I wanted to wait to find out the sex of the baby. And I know you know and that it's killing you not to tell. Well, I uh, I don't think I can wait any longer either and so, I guess, what I'm trying to say, or ask is uh, will you tell me if I'm having a son or a daughter?" The whole time Neji got up then sat back down. He fiddled with his tie and picked imaginary dust off of his suit. It is so cute when he gets frazzled.

"Neji-kun, you remember when I told you I was much bigger than the average pregnant woman?" I asked with a huge smile starting to form on my face.

"Yeeeees?"

I moved from Neji's desk into his lap and pressed myself as close to him as I could with my seven month pregnant belly.

"Neji-kun. We are having twins. Twin boys." By now I definitely couldn't keep the smile off my face.

Neji's face was pure shock at first. I could see the gears whirling in his head. Then suddenly he had me back up on his desk, pressed against me and kissing me with an urgency I have never felt. My hormones immediately kicked in and couldn't help but grind against him. He must have picked up because he instantly started to unbutton my blouse while I started working on his shirt. My blouse was on the floor before I knew it and my bra was next. My breasts were so sensitive to his touch and my nipples hardened instantly to the cold air and his tongue pleasuring my right tip. I arched my back closer to his mouth as I helped him slide off my skirt and panties then went right to work on his buckle and getting his pants off as well.

The second I had him naked, I pulled him to me. I was so turned on and Neji knew it, foreplay was not needed. Neji thrust in all the way to the hilt then stopped. I thought I was going to die. It has been so long since we have had sex. Neji has been terrified that he would hurt the baby or that it would be uncomfortable for me. He probably isn't even thinking about any of that right now. Now that he knows he is going to be a daddy to TWO little baby boys.

After a few more seconds Neji started thrusting hard and fast. I couldn't contain the moans escaping my lips.

"Mmmmm harder. Please Neji-kun, I needed this."

"God Sakura, I'm cumming."

"Oh, Oh, Oh me too."

A few thrusts later, I came hard and screamed. Neji thrusted a few more times before he came as well.

Our breathing finally started to slow down, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I love you so much Sakura."

"I love you too, Neji-kun."

**2 Months Later**

I was sitting at my desk, working on some papers, when I started feeling a little funny. I am nine months pregnant exactly today and decide to keep working up until I went into labor.

"_I think that's now…."_

"Oh God."

Neji-kun's, Sasuke's, Juugo's , and Kimimaro's heads all shot up at my slight groan. Neji was the first to make a move and come towards m.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

"Neji0kun, It's time. The babies are coming." Oh the pain has started now. Neji took me by the hand and started power walking me out of the office.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY. BABIES ARE ON THEIR WAY. HINATA GRAB THE BAG AND LET'S GO!" I couldn't help the small giggle from escaping my lips at Neji's frantic actions.

The ride to the hospital was excruciating. And the actual labor art was horrible. But, Neji and I are now the proud parents of two little boys. Toshiro and Kuro Hyuuga. Our two precious little boys.

Neji actually had tears in his eyes when he first held them.

Neji-kun is going to be the best daddy ever.


End file.
